


Thominewt：采购日

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, home isolation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	Thominewt：采购日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoiselina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/gifts).



“该死，我永远都打不败失眠和赖床，”Thomas挠着T恤下的肚皮，打着哈欠推开自己的房门。他至少成功的在中午十二点之前起起了床，但这并不能安慰昨晚发誓要早起的他本人。  
“别担心，我也才起来，现在谁不是这样？”Minho的房间正对他的房间，门开着，不过房间主人的说话声却是从反方向传来的。  
只见Minho穿着浴袍光着脚爬上楼梯，他懒洋洋的模样反而像是正要准备去睡觉的人。Thomas敢打包票，Minho手里的马克杯中冲的是在亚洲超市买的冲泡奶茶，因为Minho最近非常迷恋珍珠奶茶，可惜因为疫情关系他们不得不放弃在奶茶店相约的计划。  
Minho抬手指了指身后的楼梯，大概意思是对方可以下楼去使用厕所了。Thomas拍拍楼梯扶手，望着大敞的门后一屁股坐在电脑前的Minho，百般无赖，“你看起来比我还困。今天什么打算？打一天游戏？”  
“别忘了今天要干什么，”Minho叉着腿歪在转椅上，在电脑桌和门口的方向间来回晃，“我劝你赶紧洗漱完吃饭，否则在Newt发话之前，你会收到Teresa的电话轰炸。”  
“哦，该死，”Thomas不知道自己今早说了多少遍“该死”，但是被困在家里的日子一长，他的确失去了是讲概念，就连今天是周几或者几月几号他都需要拿起手机来才能知道。  
他折回屋内拿起床头的手机，亮起的屏幕上并没有任何一条短信提醒，这让他松了口气。  
他一边匆匆下楼，一边指着刚才还“好心”提醒自己的亚裔友人赶紧换上衣服。

刚下楼他就听到了Newt在视频的说话声。  
金发青年背对着他坐在厨房的餐桌上，一边把牛奶麦片往嘴巴里送，一边用空出来的手指滑着手机屏幕。他前面摆放着的笔记本电脑开着全屏，更听声音Thomas就知道那个是Sonya。  
Newt的家人都留在英国，这让他们彼此都很担心对方的情况。他的妹妹Sonya已经停学，每天上着网课。而他们的父母一开始还根本不听劝，非要往外跑，这反而叫两名年轻人操碎了心，除了苦口婆心的劝，Newt还曾经在视频里对自己的父母动了火。  
现在英国那边是下午，Sonya扎起头发在厨房里一边聊一边做饭，据说他们家现在实行轮流做饭制，今天显然轮到了Sonya。  
据说Newt的父母最近无聊到开始重温《星球大战》全系列，此时此刻他们夫妻俩八成正肩并肩坐在客厅沙发上织着毛衣（是的，就连Newt的父亲也开始无聊到向老婆讨教纸围巾的技巧了）重温经典呢。  
“早啊，Thomas。”  
“早，懒虫Tommy。”  
Thomas本来没打算打扰兄妹俩说话，可是他只要一经过餐厅后的厕所，就轻而易举被两人发现。就连Sonya也因为镜头里乱入了Thomas的身影，而在凑到屏幕前冲他摆摆手。  
兄妹两人那么默契的异口同声叫住自己，Thomas还怪尴尬的。虽然他早就认识Sonya了，但并没有那么亲近，更何况人家还是女孩子。一想到自己头发乱糟糟，睡衣睡裤邋邋遢遢，Thomas就勉为其难赶紧躲到镜头拍不到的地方，只是歪过身子在镜头里露出一个脑袋，摆摆手打了个招呼，“晚上好，Sonya。”  
Newt瞧见刚睡醒的好友，无语的边笑边摇摇头，他抬起手机晃了晃，“你们两个可真能睡。”显然Minho也被算在内。“我和Teresa她们说你们都还没醒，所以她们已经开始做午饭，出发时间换到了下午两点。”  
“你看起来吃的也是早饭，”Thomas瞥了眼Newt的桌子，走进厕所去刷牙，“而且咱们可没定几点出发…你也没叫我。”  
“但是是你说想要早点去Costco，就能拿到派发的厕所纸了，”Newt露出同情的样子，却并不着急，“好在我觉得咱们的库存还在，这周不是问题。”  
刚叼住牙刷的Thomas盯着镜子里的自己愣了半晌，接着他一边动手快速刷牙，一边打开门后的柜门，里面还有半包没用的厕所纸。他不知道自己该开心还是开伤心，因为现在已经十一点半，Costco早就开门了，厕所纸肯定被疯抢一空。  
“别担心，如果下周也不行，Teresa那里还有不少，她们会援助我们的，”Newt安慰Thomas，言外之意大概是下次购物时他们还是需要十点之前去Costco外面排队，等着开门后去领那一人一包的厕所纸。  
Newt转过身给Teresa发了信息，Sonya那边则已经开始认真的做饭，谁都没看屏幕。Thomas独自在厕所里垂头丧气，因为Teresa愿意帮助他们是出于好友关系和童年玩伴的交情，但她家里的厕所纸也是居家令之前收集来的，后来就买不到了。若是他们这个小圈子里大家到时候都没有厕所纸用，他可不希望像印度人一样用手洗屁股。

Thomas的早餐，不，午餐很简单。他为自己冲了一碗牛奶麦片，吃着面包抹巧克力酱。本来他打算把这两天剩下的最后一小节法棍给吃了，谁知那玩意即使包着保鲜膜，却也硬得和石头一样，最后他只能忍痛扔掉。  
算了，今天是购物的日子，他不需要太担心这个惨淡的家里没有食物。  
因为居家令和对于疫情的防范，他们都尽可能少出门采购。每次都是在清单列得差不多，家里东西快不行时，大家才整装待发，开着唯一一辆车快去快回。  
Newt和妹妹聊完天，同父母道了晚安，便把碗和勺子利索的放入洗碗机里，抱着电脑上楼收拾去了。和Newt交换位置下楼的是Minho，他已经抛开居家老男人的形象，换上了上周快递刚送来的全新套头衫和他最爱的迷彩束脚牛仔裤，钻到厕所里给自己打起发蜡。  
“我们不是去约会，只是去超市采购牛奶和面包，”Thomas撑着桌子往后仰，使劲把目光从门边往里窥，谁知Minho抬脚往后一蹬，厕所门就虚掩上了。  
“你不知道我期待穿着它们出门，”厕所里的Minho发出悲鸣，但这不是不能被理解的，毕竟新衣服到了他却只能呆在家里，每天睡衣睡裤成为了这是三个男生的正装。  
Minho是外卖公司的IT人员，他每天照样在家办公，但今天没有他的班，所以几个人打算在今天出门好好采购一番。终于可以离开这栋房子和院子，Minho的心情Thomas也能理解。  
“自从‘闭关锁国’以来，我觉得每天出门呼吸口空气都需要以倒垃圾为由。”  
Minho说的过于夸张，Thomas连连翻白眼。这栋房子是Minho父母的，不过他父母搬去了弗罗里达，于是这里就成为了出租房。只不过相比招访客，Minho更喜欢和兄弟们“胡作非为”，所以Thomas和Newt成为了这里的住户，自然而然这回三人也成为“劫难”中一条船上的战友了。  
近几日Minho作为这里的房东——他们的好兄弟，没少对两人强塞预防病毒的知识。他的危机感比眼前这两位西方人强上许多，早早就做好了准备。原因是他家的亲戚还在韩国，据说那里的情况很糟。可是当初他父母回去旅行，提早换了机票飞回来，却没想到美国现在更加险恶，真不知道说什么好。  
前一周他们疯狂的接到Minho父母的来电，电话里韩语英语相互交替着变成讲不完的嘱咐，总之这让他们几个人至少家里提早存了一点口罩。  
比如现在，为了一会迎接去超市的挑战，Minho又担心起来，“对了,Thomas，购物清单里写上一次性手套…但愿能买得到。”  
“但愿能买到，”Thomas耐人寻味的重复着对方最后那句话，把冰箱贴压着的购物清单取下来，提笔在纸条角落七扭八歪的挤着写上了单词。  
“对了，还有羊奶，”Thomas擦着手从厕所里冒头，又补充了几句。  
“Bloody Hell？”捕捉到这句话后反应最大的是Newt，他手抓着楼梯扶手上的花雕，一个转身滑向厨房位置，咧着嘴摆出嫌弃的表情，“我老爸以前买过，那个不好喝。”  
“而且你什么时候开始喝羊奶了？”Thomas也跟着追问，但他更多是好奇。  
Minho左右各看看自己的好兄弟，演讲一样的摊开手，嘴角浮夸的杨起来，“据说那个能抗老化。”等到他望见两个人瞠目结舌的样子，他更是苦口婆心的拍着胸破解释道，“防范病毒需要增加我们的免疫力，既然有时间可以远离忙碌仓促的不健康工作生活，我们就该尽可能好好点有营养的，促进免疫力增强。你要知道，大部分病例一开始都是老人。”  
Newt抱着胳膊走过来，目光从“大演说家”那头转到了Thomas这边。Thomas会意的同Newt对视，两人心里都念着“又开始了”，却谁也没打断Minho的话。  
要知道，他们现在厨房的柜子里还专门有一个盒子里装满了维生素，这些都是Minho买来的。从多维到分类的好的维生素C和维生素D3，应有尽有。总之就像是他说的，不管是免疫力的，还是心脏的，或者骨头的，能让身体强壮起来的东西他都买了，并且每天逼着大家跟他一起吃。  
“好了，我知道了，”趁Minho刚说完，Newt就赶紧抢过了Thomas手里的纸条，“到时候看看有没有再说。”随后他推着Thomas离开厨房，催促对方赶紧换衣服，因为快要两点了。  
而Newt则拿出便利贴，开始了他最后的任务。

Minho负责开着他的爱车载着另外两人去接Teresa，而Teresa那边只拍了一个人来，所以车子够坐。  
久别面对面见面的几个人热切的打招呼，却谁也没拍手击掌。  
“或许我们可以碰碰胳膊肘，Tom，”Teresa开玩笑的冲自己的童年好友提出邀请，Thomas笑呵呵的接受了这个古怪的点子，两个人在车后座上胳膊肘碰胳膊肘，弄的全车发笑。  
大家都知道这没什么用。  
“你怎么样？在家授课的日子，”Newt询问后座上的Teresa，并且提早和被人一样同情起来这位高中教师。  
“别提了，”Teresa顿时头疼起来，胳膊戳在车窗框边上哀叹连连，“或许这封闭在家的日子是逼迫他们好好鉴赏一遍莎士比亚著作的机会，但是我的存在对于他们来讲仅仅只是一个宠物博主。”Teresa其实在她的Instagram账号上已经算是一位宠物博主，毕竟她的照片一半都是爱犬，可是看来现在她已经在学生面前普及为了直播博主。  
“你们呢？看起来你们过得不错，”Teresa看着男生们，既羡慕又希望看戏。  
“他快被逼疯了，”副驾驶座上的Newt指向开车的人，“你没看到他盛装打扮了一番吗？就是为了和我们一起去超市。”  
“闭嘴吧，Newt！”Minho趁机要去拍Newt的手，可惜没够着。他只能握着方向盘找回平衡，好在现在街道上车少得可怜，更别说有行人了。  
Teresa笑的前仰后合，几个人顿时给车里增加满了笑声，给他们已经无聊透顶的日子添加了色彩。  
此后几个人随便聊了几个话题，但都是围绕着疫情展开。  
Teresa的室友Brenda是一名心理咨询师，虽然不同站在前线，可是她依旧需要通过电脑和自己的病人进行谈话治疗，甚至必要时上门走访。这让Teresa极其害怕，也同情不已。今天只有Teresa出来，也是因为Brenda不得不去一名自闭症儿童家里探望情况，并且把车开走了。  
Thomas在墨西哥餐厅工作，他们的店已经关门。老板和厨师坐着外卖，并不需要他们这些服务生上班，因此他很安全。  
Newt也不用出门，他这名编辑每天都用电脑改稿子。唯一不妥的是，如果自己管理的作者拖稿，他可惜暂时没那个能力上门去催。  
总之各有各的难，他们除了熬过去别无他法。  
“好了兄弟们，准备好进战场了吗？”Minho打着方向盘拐过路口，超市的巨大招牌就出现在了视野中，把他们闲聊的心情给打断。  
只见Newt拿出家里还剩下的一次性手套，分发给了每个人。  
“你们准备的真是周到，”Teresa接过手套，就差拍张照了。随后为了不会随便摸手机，把手机也弄脏，她好好的把手机塞进了裤兜里。  
“要记住，手推车可是很脏的！”Minho一边停车一边叮嘱几个人，“还有，别告诉我你们都不戴口罩。”  
“我觉得…还不需要，只要保持两米的距离就行。现在超市里的人肯定没有那么多，”Teresa摊开手。  
“我还是算了，我们速战速决就行，”Thomas苦笑连连，“只要大家都走自己付款的通道，基本上没有很大接触问题。”  
“算了，我自己来，”经过这几日的共处，Minho知道戴口罩这事劝不动其他人。他自己从口袋里拿出准备好的口罩，戴在了脸上。一旁的Newt犹豫了下，最后还是伸手管他要了一副口罩。  
这还不算完，Teresa买的东西不多，但是男生们的东西可就多了去了。为此Newt最后的准备工作非常周到，因为他给每个人派发了任务。三张便利贴，把他们的购物清单分了类，每个人各负责一个区域。  
Thomas负责牛奶，冰淇淋，速冻食品和饮料。Minho负责面包，肉类，调料，罐头和零食。最后Newt负责蔬菜和水果，还有清洁用品和洗漱用品的补给。  
“士兵们，记住了，速战速决！”  
“Yes，Sir！”  
“Yes，Sir！”  
“出发！”  
三个手拉购物筐朝着三个方向跑了出去。  
男孩们戏太多，Teresa心很累，可惜她现在不敢乱摸手机出来录个视频。

等三个人送完Teresa回到家，已经四点多。可是这些麻烦事还不算完。  
毕竟商场里的人比他们以为的要多了点，这令几个人一路忐忑不安。  
首先他们需要先拿起门口的消毒液喷了所有买回来的购物袋，并且用干洗洗手液洗了手。接着还需取出消毒纸巾擦干净门把手，这才进屋。  
随后几个人又是用喷壶喷自己的外套，还跑去车库给车把手消毒。等到他们把购物袋里的东西拿出来后，又开始忙着用消毒纸巾给每样物品消毒，擦干净后这才把东西归位。  
“不得不说，擦盒子比我洗澡都要全面，”不知道第几次洗完手的Minho总算坐在椅子上，打开了饼干盒子吃起来。而盒子包装因为被消毒纸巾的消毒液擦过，纸盒的颜色都被吃掉了不少，变得斑驳不清。  
“但至少我们可以活得长久，”Newt从箱子里拿出一瓶Coke Zero用纸擦擦递给了Minho。接着他又递给Thomas一瓶，随后带头举起可乐，“为我们共度难关干杯。”  
三个人分散在客厅的不同角落，同时举起手里的碳酸饮料隔空干杯。这样喝上一大口，他们觉得一切麻烦都不再是问题。  
最后三人为了享受今日的收获，决定在采购的第一天晚上吃点好的。不光晚饭做得丰盛，还一起在客厅看起了恐怖片。  
三人耗到十一点多，这才纷纷回到了房间。但是他们都没很快入睡，或许身体都因为白天能出门走一趟而兴奋着。  
打游戏的打游戏，看视频的看视频，看书的看书，他们并不需要太担心明早会顶着怎样糟糕的发型从床上爬起来，又是穿着什么样的衣服坐在电脑前办公。  
毕竟他们明天或许连周几都能给忘光。

“该死，我永远都打不败失眠和赖床。”  
当第二天Thomas照样说出他那句从来没改变过自己作息的台词，他们封闭在家的日子又开启来了全新一天。  
约会。派对。餐厅。影院。  
他们想着那些封锁前没来得及去的地方，在心底列了一长串的外出安排清单。只希望那一天早点到来，所有人都能平安赴约。


End file.
